


Alexithymia

by PopCherryPop



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, just if you want to know, this is short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopCherryPop/pseuds/PopCherryPop
Summary: The builder is not attending her checkups with the local doctor.
Relationships: Builder/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia), Female Builder/Dr. Xu (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I read a headcannon in Tumblr years ago. Finally, I got the opportunity to use it.

**[Title:]** Alexithymia [or (n. the inability to express your feelings)]

 **[Pairing:]** Xu / Female Builder

 **[Chapters:]** Drabble – Two chapters for the sake of POV.

 **[Summary:]** The builder is not attending her checkups with the local doctor.

 **[A/N:]** I read a headcannon in Tumblr years ago. Finally, I got the opportunity to use it.

* * *

There was a reason why Skylar doesn’t go to the doctor these days.

She found herself stupid, because this was about her health and wellbeing, and Dr. Xu was extremely professional about this.

It was undeniable she gets nervous around him. Their relationship was based in his politeness and some friendly reminders about taking care about herself when she was working under the blazing sun or mining in the abandoned ruins. Everything did change the day Xu was waiting for her at the gates of the Collapsed wasteland, very worried. It was touching.

Sure, Sam and Remington always tried to keep an eye in her, letting her know they will be around just in case she needed the extra help. And whenever she met Arlo, he reminded to keep hydrated and have some medical supplies.

Xu wasn’t good at self defense and even got hurt that night. The next day, she got some medicinal herbs for him and in return he offered a checkout.

In that point, everything went to hill down.

Yeah, she always thought he was kind of cute and super nice and he always cared about her, but it was strictly business. She was a patient, nothing else. She didn’t care of weighing the possibility of something more.

Nope.

Nothing more.

They were talking about how nice was to walk under the sun in the fields, how do they took their breaks and joking about her works ethics. By the time he measured her heart, she was very excited because all the attention he was giving her and he just commented “Humm, it is… a little faster than average”.

She was naturally nervous (hiding it with the whole giddiness), but Xu just smirked at her. Well, not an actual smirk but something alike. - He knew - she thought.

Because she is not subtle.

Because whenever he saluted her, she would go to cloud nine and he was so freaking nice to her.

Because her cheeks would tint pink when he went to her house just to offer a relaxing walk, because she needed a breather.

He knew all these things.

So that’s the reason why Skylar doesn’t go to the doctor these days. It sucks, she enjoyed her time with Xu, but she didn’t enjoy making a fool of herself.

She has been in Portia just three months and nobody falls in love in so short amount of time, plus her own inability to express her feelings will lead to nothing.

That’s what she thinks.


	2. Laconic [or (n. expressing much in few words)]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Doctor trying to express himself and trying not to die in the process.

**[Title:]** Laconic [or (n. expressing much in few words)]

**[Pairing:]** Xu / Female Builder

**[Chapters:]** Drabble – Two chapters for the sake of POV.

**[Summary:]** Local Doctor trying to express himself and trying not to die in the process.

**[A/N:]** I read a headcannon in Tumblr years ago. Finally, I got the opportunity to use it.

He was stupid, simple like that. There was no way in hell where to hide his embarrassment and just wanted to disappear from Portia for a good season.

It wasn’t a secret that he liked a lot the new builder and there was no way to deny it. He even went to the collapsed wastelands to know if she was alright (and make a fool of himself in the process, how embarrassing).

He kept flipping through the pages of the letter his master sent him a few weeks ago, trying to distract himself of the same scene playing in his head. Why? Why he decided it was a good chance to flirt in middle of a medical examination. He made everything awkward and she had been avoiding him like a plague.

Since there was attraction, he reasoned it wasn’t a problem to throw some jokes to relieve any tension because he imagined she was onto him too. Now, he lamented his poor choices.

(*)

Phyllis couldn’t believe her eyes. Xu was a talented doctor, yet she never thought he could be so… undecisive. She has been trying to address the topic a few times, but he was reluctant to even share the details of whatever happened, but she knew the new builder was part of this.

The nurse had a pretty neutral opinion of Skylar. Small, easy to talk, small, a good listener, patient, small. Her demeanor was neutral and polite with everyone, even Higgins.

“I’ve heard Skylar has took the habit of falling asleep anywhere” commented lightly, pretending to be dumb about the obvious problem. Xu whimpered sadly a second later, half hoping the topic died if he just ignored Phyllis. “I heard from Sam they catch her sleeping near the abandoned ruin, again. Second time this week”

Xu took off his glasses and looked at her briefly “It seems it turned to a habit; I’ve already told her how dangerous is” before she could continue the conversation, the doctor rubbed her eyes and made his signature gesture ‘I-m-thinking-how-to-ask-this’. “I think I screwed it up”

“You think or you know?” she prompted him to continue as she took a seat near. And he started rambling about everything, his feelings, his actions, even the examination. It was so endearing how he explained everything, what he liked about the builder and how much he wanted to treasure her.

When the doctor stopped his rambling, Phyllis’s determination settled. “What do you think about confession?” His mortified expression confirmed how indecisive he was being. “You know she is quite popular among the residents of Portia, right?”

Wow, just wow. From mortified to stupefied in just a second.

“We-Well, she really is nice to everyone” he reasoned, and rapidly his demeanor started to deflate. “I mean, Arlo is always bragging about their adventures and the open spot he has for her in the Civil Corps” and the spiral of desperation started to show up “Do you think…?” but before he could end, Phyllis raised her hand to stop his rambling.

“They’re just friends. Sam commented they all go resource hunting and to some point now is tradition”. His muscles relaxed as she commented, but his eyes still showed some apprehension. “I’m still worried about everything… she is free to do whatever she wants, and I fully respect her….”

“Doctor, what do you want to do? Because… you are sure about your feelings but your actions…”.

The doctor pondered his answer a moment “I want her to know my feelings” he was sure of that, determination really showing in his features.

“Then you have your answer” She smiled kindly, of course she will support him as much he supported her with her career and her family issues.

* * *

A few days passed but the doctor haven’t showed up any sign of action, and it was getting in her nerves the way he was acting. He would just jump from nowhere so enthusiastic and a second later he’d deflate entirely, no hope in his face.

She was waiting for the doctor in the clinic when he arrived, more serene and composed, which was refreshing after many days of uneasiness. “Your mood has improved, Doctor”.

Xu smiled and rubbed a hand through his hair “Well, after pondering a little, I got an idea” once he took a sit and Phyllis handed him a coffee mug, he started explaining his little date in mind. Amber island, fireworks, maybe some picnic if he had the time… it may sound simple, but it was the type of date he wanted to experience with Skylar. She was always running and creating new things, she never had the time to take a breather and he wanted to bring that kind of peace to her life.

“Do you think it will work?” he pondered a little, the date may be _his_ ideal date… his rambling went cut with Phyllis’s amused answer “Doctor, you need to be proactive. If you like her, go for it”.

With renewed energy, he began rambling again about not giving up before trying, when he should do it or how to do it.

Just at that moment, the said builder entered the clinic with a sheepish face. “Good morning…?” but her salute was only acknowledged by the nurse. “Uhm… doctor?” before he divulged more information, Phyllis went with a standard salute “Hey Skylar, can we help you? Having problem with your sleeping?” as she mocked the builder’s new tendency, Xu gasped and turned to see her “Skylar! Long time! Whe—When did you come in??”

It seemed the doctor forgot about the flirting he did the other day and more aware of the builder’s presence in the actual moment. 

She just pointed up at the door and answer with a simple “I just got here, need some medicine for the wasteland”. Oh right, it was Friday of wasteland, they hadn’t talk in the last week, so he totally lost track of it.

“Phyllis can help you with it, I’m in my way to get some herbs … Oh and Phyllis, just do it the way I told you earlier, ok?” and he ran away, not very gracefully but very efficiently.

Skylar followed him with her eyes and then turned to Phyllis with a confused expression. “You know what? He is a great doctor, but not good at this” the nurse snickered behind her hand, not explaining at all.

“What do you mean?” inquired Skylar. She was totally lost in the conversation and Xu’s demeanor suggested he wouldn’t tell her.

“Wanna know? But I’m not sure if I should tell… and now I’m craving for some Spaghetti with Hot Sauce though, oh what to do?" Phyllis knew very well Skylar’s patron. If she was able to do it, she would offer her help. If it wasn’t possible, she would decline politely. Either way, this meant Skylar would be occupied enough to not make a comment or to ask the doctor about this.

“I can make you one, if you want?” Yes, small Skylar always in the run to help people. “Hehe, then I’m looking forward to it… but first, your medicine, we don’t want you sick this weekend”

* * *

After the exploration in the wasteland with the Civil Corps and delivering the Spaghetti for an amused Phyllis, Skylar was sure her day couldn’t be more hectic. Upon giving her the food Phyllis told her to check out Higgins’s workshop, that maybe something interesting would happen.

Phyllis used the word “interesting”, but she was sure “sparring against Higgins” wasn’t what she meant.

Sure, she may have eavesdropped Xu lecturing Higgins about his behavior and all his hate. And she was totally swayed. But Higgins being an ass and dueling her after a rough day in the wasteland, was not her ideal way to finish the day and not interesting.

Well, it wasn’t a real duel and after some blows, she defeated him easily. “Good damn, I’m not giving you the commission!” he spatted indignantly.

“First, I don’t know what commission you are talking about. Second, I don’t steal commissions! I take them from the Commerce Guild fair and square…” she retorted, totally offended by him. How dare him, she was always playing by the rules! The most honest way she could work…. Asshole.

“Oh! Come on! The commission we’re fighting about. To deliver the fireworks to Doctor Xu in two days….” His voice started to waver as he talked and she just nodded at him, reassuring him he was being paranoid about the whole ordeal.

“Well, thanks for the information, but I’m not here for the commission. Have a nice day!”

It stung a little that Xu commissioned Higgins for a simple task. Sure, they haven’t talked in days.

Maybe she would be less bothered if he had posted the commission in the Commerce guild… and it stung the whole night, not leaving her mind when she ate her dinner with Nora or when she was working in Django’s commission at her workshop.

Not being able to finish the Crystal Chandelier, she went to her bed after two days in a row sleeping in the ruins.

To her surprise, the next morning, Xu was waiting outside her house. She observed him, and in that moment, she knew, oh god, how much she has missed him. She bounced to the gate, delighted by his presence.

“Oh Skylar! Good morning” and his voice, it ringed nicely in her ears. “The morning weather is really nice for gathering herbs! How do you feel today?”. Him, rambling about nothing and everything was another thing she had missed.

She smiled timidly, afraid of breaking his good mood “I feel great, yesterday’s ruin diving was pretty chill, Thank you very much”

He shifted a little, rubbing his hands restlessly. “Uhmmm, If it’s not much trouble… and if you’re free, of course…. I wanted to invite you to Amber Island tonight, for an event?”

She nodded, enthusiastic and wondering what he was planning. “Sure! Maybe at 8 pm? I’m always free around that hour if I’m not gathering materials” and she started to ramble about many unimportant details, not being able to stop until he heard him chuckle.

“Fantastic! I’ll see you there” he said, leaving the workshop. After three steps, he turned around to add “Don’t bring anything, just come”. Skylar saw him off and as soon as he turned in the plaza, she started a silly little victory dance.

(*)

Skylar could feel how spring was almost there. The air was more lukewarm, and the chill was kind of nice again.

That day was more a ‘ _girl’s day_ ’ rather than a ‘ _work’s day_ ’. Skylar didn’t know what Xu was planning but at least she wanted to look nice for him. Straight blue jeans and a nice grey wool cardigan, and before Xu could scold her, a green blanket scarf. Bare of ornament and make-up, she combed the long hair back from the face and held it with a high ponytail. This was her most simple-sincere- cute version of herself.

Xu was waiting for her at the Amber’s bridge, she could tell he was restless, rubbing his hands in anticipation and being unable to stay in one place. Like herself, he did choose to wear something different… or more likely, he left his white coat at work and instead using a black cardigan.

Xu stopped his fidgeting when she came at sight. “Skylar, you came!”. She nodded and felt a little shy by the way he was admiring her. “What are we doing?”

The doctor took her hand, leading her to the shore “Come over here! I've prepared something here. Ta-da! I've got fireworks! I made some fireworks specially for this day to surprise you”. He gestured behind them, showing a blanket in the grass with food in a basket. “We can eat first if you want. You work too hard and I’m sure you didn’t eat balanced enough these days”

Feeling delighted by his gesture, she tugged him to the shore and showed some fireworks “I got some fireworks too”. Astonished, he asked about them and she just commented she wanted to set them off tonight. God bless her poker face and the cold; he may think she is blushing because the chill but never know she was lying. A white lie, nothing big.

She started to arrange the fireworks when Xu came to her side, waiting for her to light them. A minute later, the fireworks started to ignite in the black sky, filling it with green and yellow, blooming amongst the stars, burning with impatience soaring until they were consumed in darkness.

Xu brought her to the blanket by the hand but didn’t let her go when they took a sit. “The fireworks were beautiful, but not as beautiful as you. Can I... can I invite you to watch fireworks again? Not as friends, but as a couple?”

Skylar couldn’t believe her luck. The guy of her dreams, the one she cared the most, just confessed his feelings and they were mutual, she giggled as she felt elated “Of course I want to”. She couldn’t meet his eye; she would cry if she did. Xu tugged her next to him in a tight embrace “I promise, I will treasure our feelings” sealing the promise with a kiss in her forehead.

They stayed like this for a couple of minutes, Xu giving her pecks in her forehead and Skylar snuggling at his side. She was more than happy and amazed, how they feelings were conveyed so laconically, so simple, so concisely. When she was a mess, he was clear. Clear, pure and simple, those were their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Finally, I got the nerve and finished a piece of fanfiction! XD! I cannot believe it. What a way to finish this year. Maybe it's a sign this year I will end all my unfinished fanfics and write lots of them.  
> ^^ Hope you like it. Happy new year people!


End file.
